The last shred of hope
by Yellowmonke
Summary: ( ( AU ) Set after chapter 546 ) Vasto Lorde is not the strongest form of the Arrancars, a much more powerful form has been discovered. Now Ichigo and the captains will have to face old and new enemies; and what does Aizen has to do with all this ?


FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION AND IT'S NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT OR SO. FORGIVE ME IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND IF THERE IS ANY WRONG GRAMMARS. I WRITE THIS STORY BASED ON THE CONTINUITY OF CHAPTER 546 WHERE MOST OF THE CAPTAINS LOST THEIR BANKAI.I WILL USE YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI AS THE CAPTAIN IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. BUT REMEMBER THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT AT ALL. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND BE SURE TO WRITE A REVIEW ^_^

Ichigo is staring out at the sky through the class window while the teacher is explaining about a new topic. Suddenly his substitute shinigami badge beeps and it doesn't fail to surprise him.

'' Sensei I need to go to the toilet,'' says Ichigo while dashing out of the class without hearing his teacher's respond.

'' Wait up Kurosaki kun….., " the teacher replies.

But it is too late. Ichigo has changed into a shinigami as soon as he's out of the class.

He sees a hollow at the school's courtyard and immediately defeats it before it causes a ruckus. As soon as the defeated hollow turns into ashes and disappears, an object falls to the ground. Ichigo thinks that the object must be dropped from the hollow he has just defeated so he picks it up and takes a closer look at it. The object is an odd rubik cube with no colors at all sides. Ichigo takes the rubik cube with him without knowing what it truly is and returns to his class.

When he reaches home, he goes to his room and takes another look at the rubik cube he has picked up earlier at school from the hollow he defeated. Without warning, the cube projects a person with a mask covering its face. Ichigo has never seen this person before and he has no idea on how does such a thing even projects an image on its own.

'' Hello Aizen you must be wondering who I am. I am a guy who holds the answer to the final form of the arrancar. I have found out that the Vasto Lorde is not the final form of its evolvement. There is still a form called Invencible Vorde which is the final and the undefeatable form of the arrancar. Of course, you ought to be wondering why you don't know about it before. The answer is simple, it's because the secret of the form existence is kept hidden away from the minds of those with curiosity. It is therefore why we've only been told that the VastoLorde is the final form. By achieving on evolving the arrancar into Invencible Vorde, you will need my knowledge and your own power. I'll look forward toward the time when we will finally meet,'' says the mysterious person.

Ichigo wonders why would such an important message would be given to a normal hollow and easily fallen into the wrong hands. Therefore he concludes that this must be a trap. For the time being, Ichigo thinks that telling Urahara about this message might be the best idea and so he leaves home. Ichigo shows Urahara the message as soon as he arrives.

'' So what do you think ? '' asks Ichigo.

Urahara doesn't comment nor say a word to Ichigo after listening to the message.

'' This message should be reported to soul society immediately because one wrong move may end countless of lives, '' Urahara finally says with a serious tone that Ichigo rarely hears.

'' Come down to the basement now. I will open a dangai for you to travel to soul society,'' Urahara says without looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo obeyed Urahara without questioning him as he's willing to do anything to keep his friends and family away from harm.

It doesn't take long for him to reach soul society. The atmosphere in soul society is calming as usual but Ichigo bets that it will stay the same as soon as everyone knows what is happening. On the way to the 1st division barrack, Ichigo notices that the captains are no where to be found. Ichigo thinks that perhaps they are holding a meeting there and it would be better if all of them hear this message and discuss about it right away.

Ichigo tenses up as soon as he sees yamamoto genryusai, the 1st squad captain and all the other captains. All of them give Ichigo a _what the hell are you doing here look_. Ichigo replies them with a frown and worried look and shows all the captains the message. Most of them hardly react after hearing the message.

'' This might be a trap, '' Yamamoto comments.

'' But what happens if the enemy really wants us to think that it's a trap ? '' asks Ichigo.

Ichigo wants to take back the words he has just said but for the safety of everyone, we should consider all the pros and cons.

After a while, Yamamoto orders Shunsui to check Aizen meanwhile they will discuss on how to face this situation.

_ At Muken( Aizen's prison ) _

'' Feeling comfortable there, captain Aizen ? '' Shunsui says sarcastically.

Aizen doesn't reply and waits until Shunsui leaves. He hears Shunsui footstep is getting softer and softer and finally disappears along with its echo in the darkness. The silence is so deafening that it makes Aizen smirk.

_ Back at the 1st division barrack _

'' It seems that Aizen is indeed planning on doing something. We should increase the security at the Muken for extra precaution, '' Shunsui reports.

'' There's no need to do that, I myself have already made a plan, '' yamamoto replies.

''Kuchiki Rukia, you should go to the human world and stay there until further instructions, '' Yamamoto orders.

'' Yes commander, '' Rukia replies.

Ichigo and Rukia go back to the human world and Ichigo continues with his daily life. Ichigo never lets his guard down after he returns from soul society. He tells his dad to watch and protect Yuzu and Karin during the times when he's not with them. Ichigo continues on exterminating the hollows as it is his job to protect Karakura Town as a substitute shinigami and observes for any weird occurrences. Rukia helps Ichigo on determining the hollows location faster. They notice that the number of hollow appearances is increasing rapidly.

'' Hey Ichigo ! I should return home and report the abnormal occurrences to soul society and ask for reinforcement. Meanwhile you should continue exterminating the hollows without me. Got it ? '' says Rukia.

'' I know that. You don't need to tell me. I know what to do, '' replies Ichigo.

Rukia gives Ichigo a smile before she goes back home.

-….-

The sky turns dark and the clouds gather together. Soon the rain starts to fall. The sound of the rain tells Ichigo that it is enough for today. Ichigo goes back to his gigai and runs home. On the way back home, he passes an ominous looking person. Ichigo turns his head to take a look at the person but unfortunately there's no one behind him.

…...-…..

'' Toushirou,Renji,Rangiku,Ikaku,Yumichika you should all go to the human world as a reinforcement. Report to me of any abnormal occurrences that we should know,'' orders Yamamoto.

-…-As the reinforcement leaves, the ground starts to shake violently. A garganta appears out of a sudden and followed by a guy with an arrancar. The news of the intruders with huge and wild reihatsu reaches the 1st commander as fast as a wild fire. Yamamoto orders captain Komamura, Ukitake and Byakura to handle this matter. Meanwhile the rest of the captains must be on stand by.

-….-

" Impossible ! I thought you had been defeated by Ichigo in HuecoMundo. How are you still be able to walk properly after taken all the damage that Ichigo caused to you ?! Captain Mayuri even confirmed that your reihatsu had vanished ! '' exclaims Komamura.

'' Hahahahahahahahahahaha that is why all the captains in the gotei 13 are idiots ! '' says the arrancar.

'' Well do all of you idiots want to know why I'm still alive ? Let me tell you, someone that is equaled to a douche bag saved me immediately after I had been defeated. It's true that I wasn't able to survive after taking those huge damages. But this douche bag somehow able to revive me and made my reihatsu disappeared when everyone was paying attention to Nnoitora instead of me. Does that explained everything now to you idiots that why I've disappeared and you idiots couldn't find my body ? Fortunately this douche bag was able to make my power more vigorous and here I am completely in a new look,'' replies the arrancar, satisfying on what is said.

'' Such harsh words you've said even though I'm the one who gave you that look and power. Don't you think that it is right to respect your savior after all that ? Is that right 6thespada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ? Oh ! by the way I forget to introduce myself to you captains. It is such disrespectful of me. My name is Hans Von Smaverche the guy who is blessed by God with the knowledge exceeding the world's knowledge itself, '' says the guy who is called Hans Von Smaverche.

Hans is a well built guy with hair as black as a charcoal, eyes as captivating as a ripen chestnut and comes with a broad shoulder a a smile as poisonous as a poison ivy. The captains stare at them in disbelief and even though right now their minds are bombarded with questions that starts with _how, _they are unable to say the words their mouth and minds want to say.

'' Tch ! You sure do like to make yourself look good in front of others, '' says Grimmjow.

'' I always am,'' Chuckles Hans.

'' Anyway, our top priority is to save Aizen sama. Since he doesn't know who I am yet, I should let you rescue Aizen sama instead of me. We should not waste too much time here either. Therefore Grimmjow, you know what to do, '' says Hans.

'' I should be going now. I expect for the trap to work, '' says Hans with a smirk.

A cloud of smoke surrounds Hans and he disappears. The captains finally regain their senses and take out their zanpaktou.

'' Where did he go ?! And what trap are you talking about ?! '' roars Komamura out of a sudden.

'' None of your business. Now shall we take care of this matter now? What do you idiots think ? '' questions Grimmjow

Byakuya is ready to attack but Komamura stops him.

'' Wait captain Byakuya. I know we should hurry up and kill him and who knows what that guy Hans might be doing right now while we're just standing here doing nothing. But it's safer for us all to attack that espada altogether, '' reassures Komamura.

'' He's my prey. I'll take care of him alone. You should all just go to the captain commander or you'll just get in my way,'' says Byakuya.

'' Hahahahahahaha what can you all possibly do ? You all have lost your bankais ! There's no hope for you idiot captains, '' says Grimmjow.

Ukitake sighs. '' You guys should just go to the captain commander and tell him about the intruders. I'll handle that guy, '' says Ukitake.

Byakuya ignores Ukitake. He takes a step forward but is stopped by Komamura again. '' Get the hell out of my way, '' says Byakuya irritatedly.

''Byakuya please…, '' pleads Ukitake.

'' It's probably the best idea to leave this to Ukitake. Since we've lost our bankai, our chance of victory is less that one in a million. We have no idea what his new powers can do and we should not underestimate him either. We'll leave this to you Ukitake, '' says Komamura.

Byakuya doesn't reply and leaves together with Komamura.

'' Thankyou,'' replies Ukitake.

'' I'm sorry our discussion taking a long time. Shall we start ? '' asks Ukitake.

''Huh ! like you'll be able to survive for even a minute, '' says Grimmjow.

Grimmjow uses his sonido as fast as a light travels and sends Ukitake high up in the air. Ukitake gets his abdomen slashed by the impact. He lands on the ground with an unsteady position.

'' It's seems that captain Komamura was right that we should not underestimate you. Therefore you should not underestimate me either, '' Says Ukitake.

Ukitake brings out his zanpaktou with his right hand and holds his right arm with his left hand. Then he shouts. BANKAI !

+++++++++++++ End of part 1 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

p.s : To all Grimmjow Jaegerjaques fans, I want to tell you that I have no hateful feelings towards him. ^_^ I just don't know how to express his characteristic in the story XD

This is my first fanfiction so I'm not really an experienced one. I want to say thank you to all of you for reading my story. Part 2 will be uploaded soon so wait for it and have a good day ^o^


End file.
